


For Blood and Glory

by commandershakarian



Series: Fallout- For Blood and Glory (the Courier) [2]
Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Gore, Prostitution, Strong Language, Violence, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Henry loves his world of sex, alcohol and violence. His job as a courier and thug satisfy on many levels. Ever since he met the Commonwealth Sole Survivor, however, it hasn't been the same. </p><p>He doesn't know if he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Blood and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: This includes violence, blood, gore, mentions of sex/prostitution, alcohol, and use of strong language.

The glass in his hand was warm, the liquid inside a mixture of bourbon and melted ice. The Atomic Wrangler was bustling with activity. The casino was one of Freeside’s most popular establishments. Its main attractions were the gambling and the whoring. There was no finer place outside of New Vegas and the owners, the Garret twins, boasted of this often.

It was Jack Henry’s favorite haunt. The clientele was dirty and no one gave him a second look. He fit in with the rest of the thugs and two timers that came through. Francine even seemed to have likened to him. She wasn’t his type, but he could admit that she was easy on the eyes. Sadly, no one was his type anymore.

No, Jack had a conundrum. 

All because of a certain spitfire that’d crashed into his life and never truly left.

The alcohol was sharp on his tongue, burning as he swallowed the mouthful. He would have grimaced if he’d a mind. But the only thing he could think of were her lips, her scars, the way her tongue tangled with his as they kissed. The warmth of her skin, the sounds her mouth made when they fucked…

Shaking his head, Jack closed his eyes, willing the thoughts to disappear. Eliana Wagner was the blood pumping through his veins and no matter how he tried to deny it, he knew that he was caught in her web. And goddammit, he didn’t mind at all.

Because he fucking _loved_ her.

He loved the way her hazel-gold eyes narrowed dangerously whenever she was angry. He loved the dark freckles that covered her body. He loved every new scar that he discovered when exploring her. He loved seeing his name tattooed on her back, the result of a drunken night.

Truth be told, he should’ve been pissed.

Jack Henry didn’t love people. He used them. He killed them. He _fucked_ them. Humans, ghouls, any gender, didn’t matter. Fuck, he’d even used Fisto when he was itching for release.

Maybe he’d made a mistake going to the Commonwealth. He should have never left Nevada in the first place. He’d changed and Jack wasn’t sure if he liked this new person.

Francine, one half of the twins that owned the place and the night’s bartender, smiled coyly at him as she set another drink down. “On the house.”

“What for?” He asked, knowing damned well what it was for. He wasn’t a complete fucking idiot.

The woman tapped the side of the glass. “Just drink it, Jack.”

She turned away to serve the next customer, but he could still feel her eyes on him. A few months ago, he wouldn’t have minded. Hell, he might have even bent her over the counter and fucked her silly, enjoying the thrill of having an audience. Instead, he downed the drink in one go, letting the alcohol numb him. He left some caps on the counter to pay for the bourbons and stood, his head swimming. He was itching for some violence and he knew the perfect place to find it.

The streets of Freeside were littered with refuse, stunk of urine and body odor, with hookers on every corner. Music, loud and clear, could be heard from the King’s School of Impersonation. Some nights, he’d sit on the curb and listen, smoking with some of the King’s henchmen. This was not one of those nights.

The dark alleys behind Silver Rush were almost as busy as the casino. Sex workers were making their night’s pay, doing whatever it took. He was a regular customer and while the sex was good, he was also a good presence to have around. Things could go bad and having Jack there was an added bonus.

One particular lady, leaning against the wall of a ruined building with a cigarette still burning in her hand, smiled at the sight of him. “Took ya long enough to come back ‘round, Jacky boy. Ginger is working, but I got time if ya need somethin’.”

“Not here for that, sugar. Got any rough ones tonight?”

The blonde woman pursed her lips, a disgusted look on her face. “Yeah. Jimmy Wiles. Big bastard, used to work for the NCR before they booted his ass. He was hassling the new girl, Daisy, but ain’t seen ‘im since he stormed off.”

Jack rubbed his nose, the itch getting worse. “Got an address?”

She nodded, grimly. “We keep tabs on the assholes. Lives up near the entrance to New Vegas. Big ole place, fallin’ down. You can’t miss it.”

Jack tipped the hat on his head, a smirk on his face. “Thanks, doll. How can I repay ya?”

The blonde woman, _Trinity, that was her name_ , reach forward and tugged on his belt loop suggestively. “You could stop by more often, boy. A lady gets lonely.”

Jack gave her a sad smile, guilt taking him over his newfound feelings for Eliana. “Sorry, sugar. I don’t do that anymore.”

“My loss.” Trinity pouted before leaning against the wall once more, her cigarette back in her mouth. “Take care of yourself, Jacky boy.”

“You know me, ma’am.” He tipped his hat once more before leaving the alley behind.

The house was exactly where Trinity said it would be. The stone it was built from crumbling, windows broken. The door was gone, leaving an opening where anyone could just walk in from off the street. With a wild grin, his brass knuckles secured on his fighting hand, Jack did exactly that.

Now, he didn’t expect to find Jimmy alone, that would’ve been too convenient. However, the person he was passing time with was certainly unexpected. Her inky hair was bundled up in a ponytail, the sides of her head shaved. Her lip was bloodied, the shirt she wore, _his shirt_ , was torn, exposing her breasts. It was obvious that she’d been knocked around some, a bruise forming on her cheek.

Eliana was sitting on an old mattress, springs poking through the stained fabric. Her knuckles were ripped open, blood staining her dark skin. She was breathing heavy, eyes staring daggers at the large man in front of her. Then it happened.

Jimmy Wiles laughed.

Eliana screamed before reaching out with her nails, scratching him across the face and drawing blood. He shouted in the shock and pain. Jimmy backhanded her across the face and sent her flying into the wall, the stone crumbling under her weight. She collapsed to the floor, blood dripping from her mouth.

Jack flew at him. He didn’t think about his life, about why Eliana was there in the first place. He didn’t even consider reaching for his pistol. He just wanted to kill the man who’d hurt the woman he loved. His fist came down hard on the thug’s face, relishing the sensation of Jimmy’s nose shattering. Blood spurted from the wound, spraying Jack.

Jimmy dropped to the ground, a scream letting loose from his throat. Then Jack hit him again. Then again.

He lost count of how many times he punched Jimmy in the face, the brass knuckles breaking bones and ripping skin. It was only when he heard Eliana’s shout and felt her strong hands on his shoulders did he come back to reality.

He stared at the bloody mess that had been Jimmy Wiles only moments ago. Feeling sick at what he’d done, he stumbled away, the alcohol making him off balance. Eliana steadied him, her eyes steely as she stared at him. Jack met her gaze, unable to look away. He wanted to touch her…

A hand smacked him upside the head, jarring him and his thoughts. “What the _fuck_ were you thinking? Coming in here like that? I had everything under control, Jack!”

Jack rubbed the spot she’d hit him. Fuck those rings she liked to wear. “Under control? The son of bitch had you on the floor! What the fuck was I supposed to do?”

“I can take care of myself and you fucking know that.” Eliana lifted a hand. He expected another slap, but she wiped the blood from his face instead. With a exasperated sigh, she turned to look at the body before giving it a kick. “He’s been beating the ladies he fucks. I was going to find out who he works for to see if there were more of them, but you had to _kill_ him.”

Jack pulled off the knuckles, stomach turning at the sight of grey matter on the metal. “You’ve been working the streets as Daisy? Since when?”

Eliana spit blood before cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand. “God, I had to fall in love with a fucking idiot.”

Jack’s heart sped up at the words, ignoring that perhaps this wasn’t the ideal time to be thinking about that at all. _Fucking idiot was right._

“I came to Vegas to see you. I stopped in to check on Ginger and the girls. Turns out that Jimmy’s been bothering her. I took the chance to clean up their mess.” Eliana turned away, picking up her leather jacket from the bed. Pulling it on over her torn shirt, she turned to meet his gaze once more. At the look of glee in his eyes, she hesitated. “What?”

Jack smirked and tugged on the leather jacket until she moved closer. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. Staring into her eyes, he only shrugged. “Nothing.”

Eliana’s nose crinkled, confused at his sudden change in mood. “You could have been killed, jackass.”

“You know me, darling. For blood and glory.” Jack kissed the bruise below her eye. “Let’s get out here. The place is starting to stink.”

Eliana followed him from the house, a frown on her face. “You’re so fucking weird.”


End file.
